


I'll Come Back

by Commander_Nerd



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Nerd/pseuds/Commander_Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Childhood Best Friends AU with Clexa, Octaven, and Minty!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic will either be in Lexa or Clarke's point of view, depending on the chapter. Italics will be childhood flashbacks, hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

_"I don't wanna say goodbye! What if you never come back?" Clarke whined, gripping Lexa's hands tightly and leaning in close._

_"Don't worry Clarke, I'll come back." Lexa said, ignoring her quickened heart rate when Clarke grabbed her hands and leaned froward to press her forehead against Clarke's. She stared into the sky blue eyes._

_They had only met four years ago in kindergarten when Lexa and Clarke were the only ones who wouldn't sleep during nap time and would come up with ways to communicate discreetly from across the room. But now Lexa had to move away and Clarke was heartbroken._

_"Promise?" Clarke whispers, her voice fraught with genuine worry.  
_

_Lexa gave Clarke a small smile, "I promise that I'll come back." After that, Lexa kissed Clarke's forehead and bounced down the steps and across the street where her mom and dad were waiting. As she climbed into the car, Clarke had her parents by her side, all of them waving to the Woods family, wondering if they'd ever see them again._

* * *

 

It's Freshman year of High School and Lexa hasn't forgotten about that day, or how she never really could forget Clarke. After Lexa started dating Costia in Middle School, Clarke and Lexa began to fight a lot more. After a huge fight, Clarke had stopped talking to her as much, the most she got last summer was a call saying that she missed her. Even after Costia broke up with Lexa, Lexa couldn't bring herself to call Clarke and ask for comfort. Even when Lexa moved in a mile away from Clarke, she wouldn't call. So now, when Lexa steps into Arkadia High, she's just nervous that Clarke might notice her and confront her about everything.

Computer Science first period was fine, there was no sign of Clarke and Lexa let out a sigh of relief when she heard the attendance called out.

Biology was a different class though, and of course, who should be sitting next to her but the one and only Clarke fucking Griffin. Not only that but Mr. Webber wouldn't let you switch unless "you both are ready to tear each others' limbs off and beat one another". Which Lexa wasn't quite sure that was impossible. So when Clarke came walking in and sitting next to Lexa, Lexa didn't know what to expect. She definitely didn't expect to be treated as if she were nonexistent. Her name was on the goddamn seating chart and Clarke obviously _heard_ Lexa's name when attendance was taken. So why the fuck was Clarke ignoring her?

About halfway through class, Lexa was about to lose it until Clarke turned to Lexa and stared her straight in the eyes, "Hey."

That was it. Nothing after it. Lexa figured Clarke wasn't able to say anything more and even though Lexa was mentally preparing herself for this exact moment, all she could choke out was a weak whisper of, "Hi."

Those were the only words they exchanged all day. Even though Clarke was in all her classes except for Computer Science, Lexa is completely convinced that the Universe hates her and is currently punishing her for everything wrong she's ever done.

At lunch, Lexa decides to walk around the campus to avoid the lunch room, chances are the old gang was going to be there and Lexa wasn't mentally prepared for that just yet.

However, Lexa had to be prepared because after school, was the varsity soccer tryouts. Normally, freshman were on the Junior Varsity team but Lexa decided to tryout for Varsity, and if a certain brunette in the old gang hadn't changed, she knew Octavia would tryout for Varsity too.

Clarke was there with most of the gang and a few new members. Lexa recognized Octavia, Raven, Bellamy, Monty, and Jasper. There were a few new kids added to their group, a girl that Bellamy had his arm around, a guy that Monty was obviously flirting with, a girl that Jasper was hugging from the behind, and last of all, a guy that was currently bugging Clarke while she did her homework. Something about him made Lexa angry, like a fire was sparked inside her that made her want to lunge at him. Maybe it was just leftover protectiveness she felt over Clarke.

However instead of attacking the dude, Lexa walked over to Octavia, who was currently lacing up her cleats."Hey." Lexa said casually, taking a seat and putting her cleats on.

Octavia's eyes widened and her head shot up at the sound of the voice, "No way." She whispered in awe, "Lexa Woods has returned."

Lexa gave a smile and got up to hug Octavia, who embraced her tightly. "Nice to see you again O."

Octavia returned the smile, "Nice to see you too Lex, Raven's gonna flip her shit when she sees you play. Hope you didn't get too rusty." She says with a wink, running onto the field to stretch with the team.

Lexa followed, "You wish."

When the practice started, Lexa was hit with nostalgia of playing with Octavia as kids. They were the only ones who really got into soccer, and they both made an excellent team.

 

* * *

 

_"I can't believe my dad is making me play a sport." Clarke grumbles, arms crossed and her signature grumpy face on._

_Lexa laughed a little which only made Clarke glare at her, "Clarke it's not all bad, it's really fun actually."_

_Clarke scowled, "Says you, you're actually good at soccer."_

_Lexa shrugged and kept walking, trying to juggle the soccer ball as they walked to practice. As they neared the field, Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand instinctively and squeezed it tightly. "Clarke, I can't feel my hand."_

_"Well lucky for you, you don't need it to play soccer."_

_Lexa just laughed and squeezed back, holding her soccer ball with her free arm. When they got there, Octavia ran up to them and Clarke let go of Lexa's hand, still looking cautious. "What took you guys so long?" Octavia asks, bouncing up and down from excitement while Raven jogged to catch up._

_"I had to wrestle Clarke into shorts because she doesn't want to be here." Lexa says, smiling at Clarke._

_Octavia laughed as Raven finally got to the group, out of breath and red faced. "You okay there Rae?" Octavia asks, genuine concern on her face._

_"Yeah- just- fine-" Raven replied, out of breath with her hands on her knees and her back slouched._

_When practice started, they were supposed to be working on passing drills. The coach decided to pair Octavia and Lexa up, Raven and a random girl named Echo, and Clarke with some boy who looked mean. Lexa gave Clarke's hand a squeeze before passing the ball to Octavia. After about 4 minutes, Raven looked ready to pass out, and Clarke was on the ground crying and holding her head. Naturally, Lexa ran over and comforted her._

_"He-sniff-hit my head-sniff." Clarke cried out, pointing to the boy across from her who looked like he was about to die of laughter. Lexa gave Clarke's hand a squeeze then got up, marching up to the boy._

_"Oh no, the pip-squeak's friend is gonna hurt me." He mocked, laughing to himself._

_Lexa growled, then lunged at him, taking any chance to hit the jerk. Once the coach finally pried Lexa off the boy, he was crying and bruised. Needless to say, Lexa was suspended from that soccer league for the rest of the year._

_The next year, Raven and Clarke sat on the sidelines to cheer Octavia and Lexa on, Raven usually tinkered with robots during practice while Clarke would draw._

 

* * *

 

After practice, Octavia and Lexa headed to the locker room, as they got changed Octavia noticed Lexa's tattoos. 

"Holy shit Lex, you have a back tattoo _and_ an arm tattoo?"

Lexa smirked, "Yeah, got them last summer in California."

"Jesus Lex, we gotta catch up sometime after practice."

"How about tomorrow? I have no plans."

"Sounds good, here I'll give you my number."

Once Lexa get Octavia's number, she pockets her phone and walks out of the locker room. She's too sweaty for a shirt so she decides to just wear her sports bra and shorts on her walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is - fangirlingofcourse


End file.
